


An Eye for an Eye

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Investigations, Justice, Karma - Freeform, Krewe Hunters elements, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Mystery, Reincarnation, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sightseeing, Slow Build Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A team by the name of Legacy gets a case that shakes their whole view of justice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 1 in a new series; Avengers Investigations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legacy team is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next fic on the list. I've been wanting to write this fic for a long. While planning the outline, ideas for future fics came to me, before I knew it. A solo fic had turned into a series. I'm up to 3 fics, and the ideas still come.  
> A word of warning, some of the prevailing themes in this fic are; justice, karma, and revenge. So there will be revenge/karma/justice quotes included in each chapter. The muses refuse to budge on that one, so take it up with them.

**_'An eye for an eye' law of retaliation._ **

People walk amongst the supernatural and unexplained. SHIELD is a law enforcement agency that has branches in countries all over the world. The US branch is called Avengers Initiative. 

SHIELD dealt with the supernatural and paranormal. A particular team; Legacy had twelve team members. The roster consisted of the Barnes siblings, Maximoff twins, Steve Rogers, Skye Johnson, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Hope Pym, Antoine Triplett, Peggy Carter, and Bobbi Morse. They were a fierce group and had an excellent reputation for the highest number of solved cases. They would take cases all over the world.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, 2017;_ **

Bucky and Steve hung out. They plugged up the Wii. They put in Mario Kart and got competitive. They played the race mode.

Bucky led and was on the final lap as Steve crossed into his final lap. Bucky won by a hair after being hit with four red shells.

"You cheated," Steve muttered, giving his best friend his most evil look.

"How did I cheat? It wasn't my fault that you can't avoid the bananas." Bucky was undaunted.

"You threw them all!" Steve exclaimed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person was buzzing with excitement. They rubbed their hands together in eager anticipation. After years of planning, it was time for the day of reckoning. 

They looked to a bulletin board. Ten pictures had been carefully pinned to said board.

'All these years of waiting and planning constantly has been worth it!' they gloated.

'Now, let the games begin!' they declared. They got up and hummed 'Jack Be Nimble'


	2. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives receive their new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_'Don't get mad, get even'-Robert F. Kennedy_ **

**_Sept 8, 2017;_ **

It was a typical day at Avengers Initiative. The various teams spent their days either visiting the gun range, the gym, or working. All of sudden, Legacy was called into a meeting.

"I have a new case for you all." Nick Fury announced.

"What is it about?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"Henry Trevelayn, Jr, a son of a Lord was murdered. His death was odd and gruesome." came the reply. Folders with information inside was passed around.

"Wait, we are going to Europe?" Trip was shocked. Europe was way out of their jurisdiction!

"How am I going to tell Kyle and the kids?" Becca wanted to know. While she knew that Kyle could handle the household choices and kids, she hated the idea of being away from her family...

"Henry, Sr asked for the best, so we were assigned." Coulson explained.

"I'll send you more information when you are on the jet." Fury added. They left the room to start packing for their trip.

* * *

The team members went about packing and making arrangements. Scott called his former wife; Maggie Paxton to make arrangements.

"Alright, I will have some agents bring her to L.A." Scott was saying.

Bucky and Becca explained to their parents about their new case.

"I'm glad that foul lord is dead. That country is a bloody disease!" George shouted. The pair were shocked but their mother tried to calm him down. The siblings hung up and looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" Bucky asked.

"Who knows? Now give me the phone, I need to call Kyle and tell him the bad news." Becca declared. Meanwhile, Peggy made her own arrangements. They they got ready to leave for the airport.

* * *

On the plane, Scott and Hope had seats away from the others. They cuddled close.

"Europe would be romantic if we weren't looking in a murder." Scott was saying.

"I suppose so." Hope chuckled. They kissed and relaxed.

* * *

 About two hours later, the Legacy team arrived in London. They headed to the Carter family villa where they would be staying. After unpacking, they gathered in the main room.

"I'll give you the grand tour." Peggy said, before showing them Big Ben and Tower Bridge. They had time to see the rest.

The group had fun visiting the famous clock and bridge despite their impending mission. They wanted to take in all of the sights.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"How do you feel being back in London?" Angie wanted to know.

"It's surprisingly different." Peggy had to admit. They talked a bit more before it was time for them to say goodbye. They blew kisses to each other and smiled.


	3. Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives conduct their interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.  
> By the way, I know this chapter is a tad long, but I need to establish the timeline. So, yes every bit of info counts, considering the lengthy suspect list.  
> The suspects aren't oc, I borrowed them. More on that in future chapters.

**_Revenge is sweet and not fattening.' Alfred Hitchcock_ **

**_Carter villa, London, Sept 9, 2017;_ **

The Legacy team started their investigation by holding a meeting in the parlor. They spread their files out on the table.

"Here are the facts as we know them. Henry Trevelyan Jr went missing from his office at noon, on Sept 1st." Bucky began.

"His staff called the police when they broke in his locked office and discovered him missing." Bobbi picked up the narrative.

"Members of the staff at Tower of London found him nude and dead the next day at 8AM. He'd been dead for hours." Trip finished.

"Those poor locals are probably traumatized." Steve sighed.

"Cause of death was exsanguination." Scott commented.

"Anything else?" Becca wanted to know. Scott read the file some more, his eyes went wide. He promptly threw the file on the table without answering. Bobbi picked it up and looked at it.

"He was castrated while he was still alive." she stated. The males cringed and crossed their legs.

"Someone must've really hated him!" Wanda gasped.

"Big time." Pietro replied.

"Wait, was the cause of the death castration?" Sam wanted to know.

"Who knows. There were numerous cuts and stab wounds in addition to the castration. The cuts and stab wounds would have bled violently if they went deep enough or if they cut in the right vein." Scott answered.

"This has to be a personal crime. No complete stranger would do something so heinous." Peggy stated. The investigators looked for more personal connections in the file.

* * *

**_Trevelyan Manor, London;  
_ **

The Trevelyan family went about their usual routine. They did their uttermost best to act normal. Sadly, the events of the last week had taken its toll on them. One of their own had been murdered horribly. And the police suspected them! The lone silver lining was that the kids had been able to enjoy their weekend. They had used their connections to prevent the media from finding out. And even when a reporter or two had discovered the truth, they had arranged a press conference for Sept 5th.

As the memories replayed in their minds like a film. They found themselves remembering the last time they had seen Henry alive...

_It was a typical morning. They cooked breakfast and gathered for a traditional English breakfast, complete with bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes and fried mushrooms, fried eggs, black pudding, and toast with marmalade. There were tea and orange juice to drink._

_They were chatting and eating. The kids 12 and under were bouncing in their seats, excited about the trip to Legoland Windsor. They would be leaving after breakfast to said hotel and return Monday afternoon. The family celebration would be held on Monday night._

_The teens talked about their plans to visit Windsor Castle, Fudge Kitchen, Queen Mary's Dolls' House, and Stonehenge while the kids enjoyed the theme park. They would also do a bit of shopping and go on an either boat or bus tour during their visit. They would take turns helping chaperone the younger kids. No one wanted the trip to be disrupted in any way. They were silently plotting to block their erstwhile uncle's number during the visit._

_The parents talked quietly with each other. They already had promised not to ruin the weekend for both the kids and themselves._

_All of sudden, a maid entered with a letter. Henry took it and started reading. His face turned red with anger. He crumbled it up and tossed it away all the while plotting to get out of it._

_Sadly, Arthur picked up the ball and unfolded it. He read it and passed it to their father. The father and son duo turned to their wayward son and brother sternly.  
_

_"We cannot afford the scandal. Lord Sokolav won't let it go." Arthur declared._

_"Stay away from Lady Sokolav." Henry Sr commanded._

_"Unless you want a repeat of the incident 24 years ago? I haven't forgotten what your actions cost us." Arthur stated, staring his brother down._

_"What did he do?" James perked up in interest._

_"I'll tell you later." Maggie whispered to her husband just as Jane jumped to her husband's defense._

_"I'm sure that it's a misunderstanding." Jane tried to play mediator. Sadly, it was too late, Henry Jr stood up and stormed out of the room and house. Minutes later, the Porsche roared out of the driveway, as Henry Jr headed to his office. What they didn't know was that it would be the last time they saw him alive..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and their team went sightseeing. They went to the Palace of Whitehall. Becca took pictures and added them to her Facebook. She posted a cute picture of Steve cuddling in Bucky's lap. Instantly, she got hits and likes from the members of the Barnes family.

"Ooh!" Helena wrote on her Wall.

"Have they admitted it yet?" Emily asked. Bucky and Steve learned of the picture when Sam checked his Facebook page on his phone. He burst out laughing.

"Have you seen this?" he asked, as he held his phone up to show them said picture. Bucky chased his sister all over the Palace while Steve hid his face.

"It was worth it!" Becca laughed.

* * *

**_the parlor, Carter villa;_ **

The Legacy team put together a full suspect list. The list consisted of the Trevelyan family, Henry's in-laws; the Seabournes, basically anyone who had axes to grind.

They started going through suspects, starting with the Trevelyan family. They asked the usual Questions;

"Can you account for your whereabouts noon, Friday Sept first?" they asked. 

"Do you know anyone who could have any reasons to want Henry dead?" came the next question. They met up again after the interviews were done. The questioning had bore fruit. The list was less by a few names.

"The elder Henry and his wife have airtight alibis. They were with their grandchildren in Windsor on a holiday trip." Bucky started.

"Every minute are accounted for." he finished.

"That's two names down." Hope commented as she crossed them off.

"Does Mary have an alibi?" Sam asked.

"No idea, but Maggie and her husband James does." Skye declared.

"Nope." Pietro replied. They put their notes together for comparison.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve hung out. They watched a movie; Princess Bride. They laughed at the dry jokes. They continuously quoted the whole film.

"My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Steve was saying.

"Inconceivable!" Bucky laughed.

"As you wish." Steve smiled.

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." Bucky quoted.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the more pure. This one left them all behind. The end." Steve finished. After the movie ended, Steve drifted off to sleep with Bucky following.


	4. Religious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives build a timeline for the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RH will be updated next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

**_'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves'-Confucious_ **

**_Sept 10, 2017;_ **

The Legacy team went sight seeing. They visited Westminister Abbey.

"This looks so much better in person." Pietro said as they marveled at the gothic church. They took shots of the church before getting a group selfie in.

"I'm ready for the next one." Skye declared.

"Well, good because this one can be found in Kent. It's Penshurst place." Peggy replied. They then visited the home of Sir Philip Sydney.

"I wouldn't mind living here." Scott mused. They toured the stately home and gardens. They saw all of the artifacts. They took more pictures and enjoyed their time.

* * *

After lunch, Legacy split up into two teams. Team one headed to Henry's office, while the other went to Tower of London.

**_Henry Trevelyan's office;_ **

Henry Trevelyan Jr. was a stockbroker. Team one consisted of Peggy, Scott, Hope, Trip, Pietro, and Becca. They found documents all over his desk. Then they discussed the timeline they had formulated of the day that Henry Jr. went missing.

"The secretary; Jolene Fawcett left at 11:30AM for her lunch break. He was still in here working." Scott began.

"He was supposed to appear for a lunch meeting at noon. The meeting was taking place at a restaurant; Roux at Parliament Square. They waited thirty minutes before they looked for him." Hope added.

"They met up with Ms. Fawcett at the doors at 12:45PM. She was pretty shocked that Henry Jr. didn't turn up." Pietro mentioned.

"Why shocked? He wasn't exactly a diligent worker." Trip wanted to know.

"His in-laws own this place. According to Jolene, John and Edward Seabourne have exacting standards. Everyone have to do their jobs, no slacking off allowed." Pietro replied.

"Anyway, they had to break down the door at 12:50," he finished.

"So, they had him for about twelve hours, time of death was midnight." Peggy replied.

"We need to check and see if there was an entrance log. It could help us learn who was in that office." Becca declared.

**_Tower of London;_ **

Bucky's team visited Tower of London. They flashed their badges at the guard before being let in. They were shown to Anne Boleyn's cell.

"It is still a mess." the curator warned as they walked in. A white outline and the dried blood was proof that the cell had been a crime scene. A message had been left on the wall in blood;

 _ **'** Without the shredding of blood, there is no forgiveness of sins. Hebrew 9:22' _Beyond the verse were two additional sentences;

**_'_ You shall not commit adultery. You shall not kill. _'_**

"What does this all mean?" Sam was confused.

"Those are part of the ten commandants." Steve explained.

"And they're going by the Catholic commandants." Bucky commented.

"This just took a religious turn." he finished.

* * *

**_Queen's House;  
_ **

Thomas Seabourne arrived at the Queen's house. The place was what remained of Place of Placentia. He walked in a room with a certain confidence. Soon, a person arrived.

"Hello-" Thomas started before annoyance took over.

"What are you here for? Did Bryson send you?" he demanded.

"Hardly. I called this meeting." came the reply.

"I don't have time. Call my secretary to make an appointment." Thomas declared before turning on his heel to leave. He was stuck on the head from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"You should have heard me out." the person declared.

* * *

**_Henry Tudor House, Shrewbury;  
_ **

Legacy went out for dinner. They visited the Henry Tudor House restaurant. They ate the different kinds of traditional British foods.

There were appetizers such as vegetable soup, risotto, and beef salad. The main entree options consisted of steak, burgers, fish, and chicken. There were also sandwiches and soup. For dessert, there were Earl Grey pannacotta, lemon curd swiss roll, pear tart tatin, cheesecake, and chocolate ganache. It was a nice taste of Britain.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype.

"Baby! It's so good to see your gorgeous face." Angie declared.

"You flatter me too much." Peggy grinned.

"It is only flattery if it's not true, my doll. How are the gang?" Angie smiled.

"James and Steven still don't want to give in. Did you see Rebecca's post?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, and the comments are too much. Mr. Barnes had to warn them to tune it down already." Angie replied.

"Send me the screenshots later. I need to get back to put up my case files." Peggy replied.

"See you later, English," Angie grinned. She blew a kiss and logged off.


	5. Serial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_'Be careful how you treat others because it will come back and bite you in the ass'-golden rule of karma_ **

**_Sept 11, 2017;_ **

Legacy was called in for another crime scene. They stepped onto the grounds of the Site of the Scaffold at Tower Hill. Flowers and rope cordoned off the scaffold.

"This is the Site of the Scaffold. It's an infamous execution site." Bucky stated.

"Wasn't the Tower also a place of execution?" Skye wanted to know.

"Technically, no executions actually happened in the cell. It was simply for holding royal prisoners before execution." Peggy answered. They approached the body and saw another bloody message.

The body was kneeling on its knees. The message read;

_'Blood will have blood' MacBeth_

**_'You shall not kill. You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor.'_ **

"His body is in the same position that Henry's was," Sam pointed out.

"He's naked and bloodied. This is personal and connected." he finished.

"There's another quote. I'm going to guess it's MacBeth." Scott commented.

"False witness include prejury or lying." Steve added.

"We need a background check." Becca sighed.

"We might have a serial killer on our hands." Bucky stated.

**_Trevelyan Manor, London;_ **

The Trevelyan family were shocked by the news. Jane was in hysterics.

"No!" she screamed as she collapsed. Arthur jumped and caught her and brought her to nearby sofa. Catalina comforted her distraught sister-in-law.

"Why?! What did Tommy do to deserve that?" Jane sobbed. The others could only watch helplessly as Jane wept. They wanted to comfort the distraught woman but they didn't have the answers they desperately needed.

* * *

At lunchtime, Scott and Hope left for fish and chips. They had fun and ate two different kinds. Scott ordered beer batter fish and light salted fries. Hope opted for buttermilk battered fish and cajun fries. They toasted their beers and pecked each other.

* * *

After lunch, Legacy resumed sight seeing. This time, they visited Jane Austen's house. Her former three story cottage had been turned into a museum. The garden was gorgeous.

"I expected something a bit more extravagant like in her novels." Bobbi commented.

"She was a simple woman." Steve replied. They marveled at the kitchen and bakery area. Then they visited the museum gift shop.

The shop held souvenirs and novels written by Jane Austen. The titles were; Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Mansfield park, Persuasion, Northanger Abbey, Lady Susan, and Emma. After buying some souvenirs and novels, they left happily. This outing had been fun.

* * *

**_Becca's room, Carter villa;_ **

That evening, Becca face timed with her husband Kyle and children; Mark, Grace, and Sophie.

"Hey, Mom!" Mark beamed.

"Mama!" the girls chanted happily.

"How are you? Mama misses you!" Becca smiled.

"We miss you too!" Mark replied.

"How are you and Bucky?" Kyle asked.

"I saw the Facebook post." he added.

"He was angry, but a new case came up, so it's under the rug." she replied.

"A new case? What about the one you left to solve?" Kyle was puzzled. In reply, she texted him to check the news.

"It's all over the air. We couldn't keep the media off this one." she explained. Kyle checked his phone. He winced when he read the articles.

"Oh my God. That's gruesome." he declared.

"Kids, Mama and Daddy needs to talk about adult stuff. Go get ready for bed." Becca said to the kids. The kids groaned, but blew their mom a kiss and hugged their dad.

"Goodnight!" they chorused as they left.

"Be right back." Kyle promised as he took 2 years old Sophie to bed. Within 5 minutes, he was back and sat down.

"So, what happened to the poor guy?" he asked.

"The exact same as Henry's death. They have to be connected. The motive seems to be revenge." Becca explained.

"This is a lot to take in. Becca, are you alright?" he wanted to know.

"It's been a tough couple of days. We may have a serial killer." Becca sighed.

"You will be able to catch him." Kyle reassured.

"Thank you for the reassurance, sweetie." Becca smiled. She blew him a kiss and signed off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve hung out in their room. They turned on the TV and watched a movie; Beauty and the Beast. They sang along to the lively songs. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. They booed when Gaston tried to get Maurice locked up and led a mob on the castle.

After the credits rolled, they switched the TV off and got ready for bed. They needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow promised to be another long day.


	6. Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May delivers her profile of a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.   
> I know this chapter is a tad slow, but this mystery is complicated. I want to give everyone the chance to assimilate the hints/clues I drop before I move the plot further along. And there will be clues all over the place.

**_'Reap what you sow'_ **

**_Sept 12, 2017;_ **

A mystery figure read the papers. They were besides themselves with glee.

'This is most perfect! It is all working.' they smirked.

'Karma will do them in. I will make them pay.' they silently vowed. They looked at the board.

'Seems to be eight people left.' they mused before remembering something important.

'The other brother will be difficult.' they sighed before sitting down to carefully think.

* * *

**_Carter villa, London;_ **

Legacy held many interviews. After the interviews ended, they met again.

"We can remove some suspects." Skye was saying.

"Let's start with the facts we have." Becca responded.

"Thomas was missing for a whole twelve hours. In both cases, they were killed in the same manner." Wanda began.

"The only link is their lifestyle." Trip mused.

"We need to look into their personal connection." Bucky stated.

"I'll make some calls." Peggy promised.

* * *

**_Trevelyan Manor;  
_ **

Arthur, Catalina, their kids, and son-in-law Philip got together. They hugged all of their kids and Philip. They were all happy to be together and in one piece. 

"Mama, and Papa, we have good news." Maria beamed.

"We're going to be parents in 7 months." Philip added. Catalina and Arthur were thrilled.

"Oh, congratulations, sweetie!" Catalina smiled. The family were excited to have a new member joining them.

* * *

Bucky and Steve bonded by playing Uno. They played 5 rounds. Steve won the first two rounds before Bucky came back. Steve stole it in the fifth rounds with stacked Draw Fours. 

"You are buying dinner for two days," Steve grinned. Bucky huffed.

* * *

**_parlor, Carter Villa;_ **

That evening, Legacy had another meeting and checked notes. They had a guest; Dr. Melinda May. 

"You're looking for someone with a grudge. He is a male in his 20s to 40s. He is highly intelligent, well read and coordinated." May began.

"What about them messages?" Pietro asked.

"The messages in blood are his calling card and a such sign of his presence." she revealed.

"Is there any way to locate potential victims?" Trip wanted to know.

"The only way that is possible is find a stronger link beyond their lifestyle." came the reply.

"Okay, let's get out there and canvas." Becca said.


	7. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RH will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license for some details mentioned here; especially the opening times at Banqueting House. 10AM won't work here.

**_'Living well is the best revenge' George Herbert_ **

**_Sept 13;_ **

The next morning, Legacy went sight seeing. They visited Agatha Christie's house; Greenway Estate. They were star stuck by the fact that they were at the home of a famous mystery author.

"I wonder where she wrote her novels at." Wanda mused.

"This home is so perfect." Bobbi smiled.

"Come on. I want a picture by her portrait." Skye declared.

* * *

**_Banqueting House, Palace of Whitehall, earlier this morning;_ **

Karma watched and waited for his prey to arrive. He was in disguise complete with false beard, makeup, eye contacts, tinted glasses and wig. His own mother wouldn't recognize him. Several minutes later, Edward Seabourne arrived. Karma checked the time. 8AM, perfect on the dot.

"Mi Marka?" Edward asked.

"That would be me," Karma responded, emerging from the shadows.

"You're Mi A. Marka?" Edward questioned. Karma nodded,

"Are you Edward Seabourne of Seabourne Enterprises?" he queried.

"That is me." Edward confirmed.

"Shall we proceed?" Karma asked. Edward nodded and stepped back to lead the way. They left for their date with destiny.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve bonded. They went roller skating. They had a lot of fun. They enjoyed skating around the roller rink to '70s American music. They were thriving.

* * *

**_Wolfhall Manor, Burbage, Wiltshire, 9PM;_ **

That evening, Legacy was called to a crime scene. They'd just finished a late dinner and was leaving the restaurant when they got the call. The drive took a little over a hour. The scene was surrounded by a yellow tape and a huge crowd.

They were led to the current victim; Edward Seabourne. The man was in the same position as the previous two victims with some differences.

"This M.O. is new." Pietro mused.

"He's bloodied like the others." Steve pointed out.

"Same messages." Bucky nodded, gesturing to the bloody sentences. It looked like the killer had wiped his fingers through the blood in order to write the sentences;

_'But let justice roll down like waters, and righteousness like an ever-flowing stream.' Amos 5:24_

**_'You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor. You shall not covet your neighbor's goods.'_ **

"The current message speaks of justice. We need to look for someone that the victims hurt." Hope announced.

"For such an extreme killing, this hurt must be terrible." Bucky noted.

"We need to get the real story on them," Peggy said.

"Gather evidence with the CSIs." Becca declared.

* * *

**_Becca's room, Carter Villa, London;_ **

Kyle and Becca face timed. They were happy to see each other despite the late time.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked his wife.

"It definitely is a serial killer. His M.O. changed this time." Becca sighed.

"Was he castrated?" Kyle questioned.

"No, and May now has something to add to her profile." Becca replied.

"Hopefully, this is the last body." Kyle said, not wanting the case to get too complicated.

"I hope so, too. Now, I have to get offline," Becca responded,

"Goodnight, babe." she finished as she logged off.


	8. I Am Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are surprised by a new clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.   
> I know, the revenge/justice and karma quotes are odd. But Karma insists on it. And he has long passed the point of no return.

**_'Justice delayed is justice denied.' William Goldstone_ **

**_Sept 18, London Britain;_ **

Five days had passed since Edward Seabourne's body had been discovered. There had been three more victims; Tamhas Hamilton, Tomek Craykowska, and Thompson Cunnigham.

Legacy was increasingly perplexed by the puzzling mystery. The M.O.s for the next victims varied from stabbing and castration to drowning. Then the investigators finally found the sign out sheet. They read the list of names.

"Their name is Mi A. Marka!" Pietro declared.

"That is unusual. I bet this is an anagram." Peggy mused. They moved the letters around a few times. Peggy snapped her fingers.

"It says I am Karma." she announced. Skye made a face,

"He has a warped sense of humor." she commented.

"Odd, his messages keep referring to justice, revenge, and karma. They call themselves Karma. What does that tell about them?" Steve mused.

"Some people believes that justice and vengeance are the same thing. Maybe he's one of those few?" Sam offered.

"No way. Revenge is about retaliation. Justice is about restoring balance. That's what Melinda says." Bobbi frowned.

"Where does karma fit in?" Trip asked.

"Karma is universal balance. What goes around comes around." Bobbi answered.

"What does it all mean?" Bucky wanted to know.

"That means our killer wants revenge rather badly. And the past holds the key." Bobbi replied.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They watched the Mousetrap play at St. Martin's theatre. They enjoyed the mystery play.

"I did not see that plot twist coming!" Scott exclaimed.

"Me neither. I had fun though." Hope smiled as she kissed Scott.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karma checked the board. 6 down, 4 more to go. Then the long nightmare would finally end.

'Sweet revenge' Karma smirked as they pondered if adding a couple more names to the list would work...

'It's sad. They should have learned from their mistakes.' they mused as white hot fury overtook them. Some long moments passed before they managed to regain their composure. Their jaw set as their eyes hardened, turning into pure ice,

'They have to die, so the past won't repeat itself.' they silently vowed.

'I too need my revenge, so brace yourself.' they thought as they chose the next person.

* * *

That evening, Legacy went out for dinner. They elected to go to an Italian restaurant. They enjoyed themselves with traditional Italian dishes such as pasta, soup, and salad. They laughed and talked as they ate their meal. All too soon, they were done eating. When the waiter returned to retrieve their dishes, they had an important question to ask.

"Can we have the dessert menu?" Peggy asked.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Carter villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve hung out. They played card games such as War, Gin Rummy, and Uno. They had fun playing the various games. They took turns winning.

"I won." Bucky smirked as they laid down their hands.

"Fine! We're even." Steve pouted.

"I'll pay dinner for this week. You're paying for the snacks, though." Bucky replied.

"Deal." Steve smiled.


	9. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets another body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

**_'Payback is a bitch and revenge is a dish best served cold' Star Trek_ **

**_Sept 21st;_ **

Three days had passed since they found out about Mi A. Marka aka Karma. Karma was busy sending letters to the media and the team. The media was all over the story. Britain went into a state of panic. The pressure was on to find Karma fast.

Meanwhile, the Trevelyan clan was having terrible luck. Strange accidents kept happening. A statue nearly hit their daughter Maggie. Charles nearly became a fatality in a hit-and-run. Finally, they came down with a bad case of food poisoning. The family was close to being put under surveillance.

* * *

**_parlor, Carter villa;_ **

Legacy went through their suspect list. The current suspects were Alexi and Elena Sokolav, Anna Falk, Caitlin Barnes, Catherine Page, and Ash Knight.

"We can't find Alexi and Elena." Wanda was saying.

"The little we know about them are that they are Russian nobles and aristocrats." Steve answered.

"What about the other women?" Wanda continued her line of questioning.

"Anna is German and her cousin married Maria Trevelyan." Trip replied.

"Catherine is a widow. She has not remarried since her husband died. She even turned down Tom Seabourne's proposal." Bucky added.

"Caitlin is the distant relative of Tamhas Hamilton. She is a photographer." Sam mentioned.

"Are Bucky and Caitlin related?" Pietro wanted to know. Bucky was confused,

"I have no idea." he admitted.

"What about Ash?" Wanda asked.

"Ash is a graduate student working at Portcullis House." Trip answered.

"They all either have the motive or means." Steve sighed.

"The workers still talk about the argument between Ash and Thompson." Trip mused.

"Henry Jr is apparently a stalker." Steve added.

"We have a lot of possibilities for each of the suspect. Keep surveillance on them." Becca declared.

"Alright, I will tell the constables." Peggy replied.

* * *

**_Peggy's room, Carter villa;_ **

After lunch, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. Angie beamed at her lover.

"How is the investigation coming?" Angie asked.

"It's hard, but we've got it narrowed down. We can only hope that we get somewhere." Peggy answered.

"I can't wait for you to get home." Angie smiled. Peggy blew her a kiss before she signed off.

* * *

**_Banqueting House, Palace of Whitehall, Sept 22;_ **

Legacy visited another crime scene. The latest victim; William Briggs was bloodied and beaten. The all too familiar messages were next to to his body.

_'Karma, serving justice one asshole at a time.'_

**_'You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor.'_ **

"This had to be personal. They almost smashed his face in." Bobbi winced.

"The media cannot see that. It will make our killer a martyr." Bucky declared, pointing at the latest messages. The detectives made sure a banner was placed over the message. No one would see it.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve watched a soccer game on the television in their suite. The friends had fun and ate snacks.

"I never really liked these games until now." Steve was saying as the referee called for a time out.

"It has to be the crowds." Bucky replied.

"It's electrifying." Steve had to admit. As if on cue, the teams filed back on the field.

"They're back on the field! Time to quiet down." Bucky declared. Moments later, they screamed

"GOAL!" the boys grinned and drank their beers.


	10. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take a scary step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. RH will be updated next.

**_'A man that studieth revenge keeps his own wounds green'-Francis Bacon_ **

**_Sept 22;_ **

The Legacy team interviewed more suspects.

"Where were you last night?" was the paramount question. The people were mostly cooperative. The detectives then met afterwards.

"Caitlin is cleared." Wanda begun. They put together the facts that they knew.

"Caitlin has a proper alibi. Everyone else is up in the air." Steve elaborated.

"We can start investigating them further." Bucky replied.

"I will call for another background check." Becca declared.

"Have them rush it." Peggy suggested.

* * *

**_Trevelyan Manor;  
_ **

The Trevelyan family had another dinner gathering. Mary, Charles and their children were running late. So they filled their plates and sat down to eat their dinner. They were tense as they ate. All of sudden, the phone rang. They got up and rushed to the living room. Henry hit the speaker.

"Charlie was hit by another car. He's conscious and shaken." the distraught Mary reported.

"The driver just sped off after hitting him. They just left him there." she finished.

"Oh no!" Lizzie gasped. Eventually the conservation came to an end and they hung up.  The family sat in silence. As it sank in further; there was a target on their backs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve ordered Cantonese take out and popped in a movie; Kingman. They watched the unique film and ate up. 

Bucky looked at Steve and caught the blond's eye. They slowly leaned in. Their lips barely touched before they both jerked back.

They resumed watching the movie and eating. They were now feeling awkward around each other. That night would change their friendship.

* * *

The next day, Legacy went to a pub for dinner. They ordered shepherd's pie, bangers and mash. The teammates ate and chatted.

"What is everyone doing after the case?" Bucky asked.

"I am hoping for a vacation." Becca replied.

"That sounds heavenly right now." the team agreed. They then toasted to a calm vacation. They finished their meals and called their cabs.

* * *

While Legacy was enjoying themselves, Scott and Hope had split off from them to have some alone time.

After eating their dinner, they took a boat ride to see the city from the water. Hope pointed to the London Eye as it turned.

"It is breathtaking." she smiled.

"You can't see this view in the city." Scott had to agree. The couple cuddled closer and continued to watch the city from a peaceful spot.


	11. Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.  
> The crossover and characters' origins will be revealed here. I admit to borrowing the characters, even if I barely read the books and never watched the show based on their era. I read the history texts and the story is infamous, enough said.

**_'Karma's a bitch and it will come back and bite you in the ass.'_ **

**_Sept 24, London, 2017;_ **

Legacy questioned the Trevelyan family. All of sudden, the doorbell rang and an envelope slipped through the slot. The envelope was black with red letters on it. Sam picked it up and opened said envelope. He took out a letter and started to read.

**'You had another chance, but you did not learn. History shall repeat itself, only justice will be served.' Karma**

"History? I knew it! I knew your names and backgrounds were too similar! You were reincarnated." Skye gasped. Several members of the team perked up in interest while others looked disbelieving. Arthur groaned,

"Please do not tell our children. They cannot know who we really are." he pleaded.

"We won't tell, but you have some explaining to do." Peggy answered.

"Who is Karma? The longer you stall, the greater the chance someone else will die." Pietro added.

"Henry, Jr caused this. You still let him call the shots in this life." Skye announced to the entire room. Jane looked annoyed and was ready to yell, but Catalina cut her off.

"We will use this information to investigate. Just hope that you didn't keep this a secret too long." Becca declared.

* * *

**_Peggy's room, Carter villa;_ **

Peggy looked tired when Angie Skyped her.

"Babe, what is wrong?" she asked.

"It's been a long morning, but we got somewhere." Peggy groaned.

"Good. Now take a nap." Angie declared. Peggy nodded and caught the kiss Angie blew. She wouldn't argue.

In the meantime, Becca face timed with Kyle and the kids. They were all happy to see each other despite Becca's exhaustion.

"How are the kids?" Becca asked.

"We're okay, Mommy. When are you coming home?" Grace replied.

"I hope I can return soon." Becca smiled.

"Okay. Good night, Mommy!" the children chorused.

"Good night, I love you all." she beamed before Kyle logged off.

* * *

**_parlor, Carter villa;_ **

Legacy gathered the new information and met again.

"Okay, this goes back to the Tudor period. We know that Henry Jr was King Henry Tudor the 8th. Edward and Tom Seabourne were the Seymour brothers. Tamhas Hamilton used to be Thomas Howard. It's beyond obvious." Skye was saying.

"Who could William Briggs, Tomek Craykowska, and Thompson Cunnigham have been?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"Tomek had to be Thomas Cromwell. The job description matches up." Steve stated.

"Thompson had to be Thomas Culpepper." Bucky threw in.

"That would make Caitlin, Katherine Howard!" Wanda gasped.

"Jeez, that makes it all the more disturbing!" Becca huffed.

"William Briggs had to be William Brereton then." Sam theorized.

"Wait, the names!" Steve gasped as he went over the list of names.

"Almost all of the victims connect to Anne Boleyn and her brother George. The victims are the reason why they died." he declared. He passed around the list and they looked it over. Yup, the names matched up with what the history books said about Anne's downfall.

"We need to look at the Boleyn family." Bucky replied. The group ran a new background check and compared names.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. The pair shuffled around each other nervously, before Bucky had enough.

"I'm sick of hiding. I love you, Steve. These past days made me realize that more." he declared.

"I feel the same, but I'm scared." Steve admitted.

"I am too, but life is too short for me not to be with you." Bucky responded.

Then I'm yours," Steve sighed before kissing Bucky. Bucky grinned and pulled Steve in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karma jumped for joy. They were giddy.

"I am almost finished!" they declared.

'This is the most fun, I've had in ages.' they smirked before remembering that Henry Jr had children.

'I would love to see his kids.' they mused before they looked at the board of pictures. There were four pictures left; including Charles Bradbury.

'Three more left, then your day of reckoning will come, Brandon.' they whispered coldly, eyes burning with long suppressed hate and rage.

'Who is next? Let me see; what I can cook up for you.' they thought.


	12. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes family share a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I had a case of sunburn. While the pain is annoying, the itchy feeling is next to impossible to ignore.

**_'Revenge is the act of passion. Vengeance is an act of justice.'-Samuel Johnson_ **

**_Sept 25, 2017;_ **

Bucky and Steve called the Barnes family and Sarah. They were so happy to hear from them.

"Mom, Bucky and I are seeing each other." Steve announced. Sarah gasped and yelled out of joy. The Barnes were ecstatic.

"Finally!" Helena exclaimed. The pair laughed at their family. They ended the call and shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope went on a lunch date. They went to Panera Bread. There, they had soup, sandwiches, chips, and soda to drink.

"This is like a taste of home." Hope smiled. Scott nodded,

"I kind of missed broccoli cheddar soup," he responded.

"I love the Chipotle Chicken Avocado Melt sandwich. I could eat this every day." Hope replied. Scott offered her a bit of his cinnamon crunch scone, but instead Hope leaned in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

After lunch, Legacy was busy confirming Caitlin's alibi. They visited her adoptive parents' home. They were introduced to Tomsin and Bettina' Tina' Barnes. The truth shocked them when they connected the dots.

"Are you Thomas and Elizabeth Boleyn?" Skye asked.

"Yes, we remembered our past lives a long time ago. We didn't tell our children." Tomsin admitted.

"They remembered on their own, 25 years ago. They didn't react well." Tina sighed.

"That's an understatement, they left the country entirely. Mary was the only one to return." Tomsin replied sourly.

"George kept in touch, so we know that he got married and had kids." Tina added.

"What is his wife and kids' names?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"Their names are Helena, Emily, Rebecca and James." Tomsin started.

"His wife's name is Winifred. Her surname was Alanis." Tina recalled. The detectives looked at Becca and Bucky.

"Well, that explains why Dad was so happy when we told him that Henry Trevelyan was dead." Bucky sighed.

"He was?" Steve was shocked. That wasn't like the older man at all! George Barnes usually had an easy going personality. The only time they had seen him angry was when his loved ones was threatened.

"Yeah, it was really surprising." Bucky replied.

"That's a lot for us to take in and understand." Becca said to the group.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Carter villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The Barnes siblings were now retired from the case. No one wanted to ask them to arrest their own flesh and blood. 

The couple softly kissed. Then Bucky pushed Steve into the bed and kissed him more firmly. Steve returned the kiss before they stood up and started taking off their clothes.

When they were naked, they realized that they didn't have anything, so they went looking. Bucky opened a drawer and found a tube.

"Dammit, Pietro!" Bucky growled.

"We can deal with him later," Steve promised, as he kissed Bucky. Bucky smiled before he uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He prepped Steve thoroughly before slicking himself up and pushing in. They took it slow and sweet. After what felt like an eternity, they were close to their orgasms. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Steve came first and clung to Bucky. Bucky followed soon after. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karma had some mixed feelings. While they were overjoyed that Legacy had finally figured it out.

Still, it was too early! They hadn't finished the list yet! Add to that, Legacy was **kin.**

'What should I do? I cannot harm them!' they thought. They wasn't about to lay a finger on their own flesh and blood. Thomas Howard didn't count. He had betrayed them **first.**

'I need to finish the list.' they decided. The flames of revenge burned even more. Time was of the essence. So they got up and started to plan for the next one.


	13. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people surprise the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RCZ will be updated next.

**_'Just vengeance does not call for punishment.' Pierre Correille_ **

**_Sept 26;_ **

Legacy bonded by going sightseeing. They visited the National Portrait Gallery. They stared at all of the portraits. They dated from the 16th century up to the present time. The subjects consisted of monarchs, prime ministers, presidents, artists, scientists, and much more.

"I can see the careful brush strokes." Trip marveled. They walked up to the photographs.

"These are beautiful." Bobbi smiled.

"I need to get a new camera and start taking photographs again." Bucky declared.

* * *

While Legacy was having fun, a journalist named Eleanor Lucas walked into Hyde Park to talk with a potential informant. The young woman was known as Ellie to her family and friends. Ellie stopped at a bench and looked around. Soon, a man walked up to her. He was ordinary looking.

"Are you Mi A. Marka?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, that is me." came the reply. They made small talk before before getting to business. An thick envelope and money exchanged hands.

Ellie was focused on opening the package, she failed to notice the trap until it was too late. A cloth soaked into chloroform covered her face. The person caught her before she hit the ground.

Ellie woke up and found herself shackled to a bench. She looked around the room and saw flowing water covering each inch of the room. Slowly, but steadily, the water level was rising. It was at her ankles. Ellie struggled and screamed,

"Please help me!" She continued to scream but no one heard her.

* * *

**_Eltham Palace, Greenwich;_ **

That evening, Legacy was called to a new crime scene. They walked across the grounds to where Ellie's body was positioned.  The woman's sightless eyes stared up into the sky. Her face was frozen in a mask of terror. Her clothes was soaking wet. The chilling messages next to her read;

_'Karma...what goes around comes around.'_

**_'You shall not commit adultery.'_ **

"There are no burst blood vessels and no ligature marks. I will need to open her up, but it seems she could have drowned." the ME stated.

"We got an ID; Eleanor Lucas." Trip announced.

"She must be Eleanor Luke." Skye said.

"Who else will they kill?" Pietro wanted to know.

"We have a long list of people. It could be anyone." Sam replied.

* * *

 A hour later, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. Angie could easily see the dark circles under Peggy's eyes.

"The case has gotten worse?" she asked.

"Yes. It keeps getting more complicated." Peggy replied.

"I'm sorry, honey. Have you rested at all today?" Angie wanted to know. Peggy looked sheepish. Angie rolled her eyes but blew her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Becca face timed. They had some catching up to do.

"By the way, Bucky and I are off the case." Becca mentioned.

"Why?" Kyle was confused.

"Our family is connected to the case. To be precise, the killer is family." Becca explained. Kyle was completely shocked.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

"I just have to wait this out." Becca reassured. They waved goodbye and blew kisses.

* * *

The next morning, Legacy got some visitors. Alexi and Elena Sokolav had come out of hiding. The couple were in their early forties and dressed elegantly. They were saddened and afraid.

"We have some things to tell you." Alexi admitted.

"What do you want to say?" Peggy asked. The pair exchanged anxious looks.

"It's a long story." Elena sighed.


	14. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's anger keeps mounting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted. Sorry for the delay, but I keep getting sidetracked. I really need to work on my time management. That will be a priority next week.

**_'Men often mistake killing and revenge for justice. They seldom have the stomach for justice.' Robert Jordan_ **

**_parlor at Carter villa, London, Sept 27;_ **

Alexi and Elena Sokolav talked with Legacy. The couple were scared and sad.

"We are Henry Percy and Anne Boleyn reborn." Elena began.

"Elena was born Anne Barnes. I was born Alexander Clarke. I prefer Xander." Alexi added.

"I prefer to be called Elena." Elena finished. The group were shocked.

"Wait, you assumed new identities?" Peggy asked. The couple nodded yes.

"Henry wanted Anne. He didn't like hearing no." Xander revealed.

"He went too far and made me scared. So I ran away with Xander. He was my childhood best friend and sweetheart in this life." Elena explained.

"What did Henry do? Do you know who Karma is?" Trip questioned.

"In that order. It's a painful topic, and yes I think we do." Elena sighed.

"I don't think any of you want to know what that bastard was capable of." Xander responded.

* * *

After Xander and Elena had left, Legacy went through the brand new suspect list. Ash's name remained, but new names were added. The names were Balthazar Sanderson, Hobard Westbrook, Rupert Huddleston, and Victor Atkins.

"We have a new break in the case." Wanda was saying.

"I can't believe how sick he was." Bobbi replied. The horrific revelations made them sick to their stomachs.

"He was an ass in the history books. We shouldn't be surprised." Skye pointed out.

"He was a sexual predator. I hate to say it, but Karma did this world some good." Scott stated. They had to agree, their female relatives and friends were finally safe from Henry Trevelyan.

"We have several interns from Seabourne Enterprises and Parliament. All of them; Sanderson, Westbrook, Huddleston, Atkins and Knight have proper motives." Trip was saying.

"Somewhere, their paths must have crossed. We need to find out where." Peggy stated.

* * *

Scott and Hope went out on a lunch date to a Gastropub. They ordered appetizers and light main courses in addition to beer. They enjoyed their meal and talked.

"Should we stay a bit in London after the case?" Scott was saying.

"I don't know. It depends on how it ends." came the reply.

"Yeah, that might be for the best." Scott mused. As their meal came to an end, they kissed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karma was furious and vengeful. They sat in their lair going over the last three names.

'I hope I can avenge her before they find me. I want justice for my family!' they thought.

'That damned Henry should have died sooner! Mom didn't get to have me because of Henry last time. Now, he can't hurt her anymore.' Karma smirked darkly as they laughed at the death of Henry and his cronies.

* * *

About two hours later, Jane Rockford made it to Westminister Abbey. She went into a meeting about planning a diplomatic event. Unknown to her, Karma laid in wait for his latest prey.

'The day has finally come. Jane Parker, your day of reckoning is here!' they mentally grinned. Now, their uncle, Mark Sematon, and mother would have their justice.

Soon, they emerged from their hiding place and went to meet with her.

"Are you Mi A. Marka?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I am." came the reply.

"Let us begin." Jane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jane Parker fans might not like this. However, I beg them to put themselves in George Boleyn's shoes. Would you appreciate being placed into an arranged marriage with someone that hated your siblings and friends? Add to that, if he was really a womanizer, there had to be illegitimate children. Back then, they really didn't have any birth control that would actually work. It's probable that the women were either paid off and chose to keep quiet later on out of fear for their children's lives.


	15. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigators learn more about the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

**_'Revenge is the raging fire that consumes the arsonist.'-Max Lucado_ **

**_Grimston Manor, Greenwich, Sept 28;_ **

Legacy arrived at the ancient manor. The new crime scene was gruesome. Jane's clothes was drenched with blood and a horrified look was stuck on her face. An all too familiar message had been written near by.

 _'Sometimes, you have to give them a taste of their own medicine.'_ Below, another message was written in blood;

**_'You shall not bear false witness against your own neighbor.'_ **

Legacy was appalled, they had to walk away from the current victim.

"Now, we know who Jane Parker is." Skye declared.

"They are escalating." Bobbi sighed.

* * *

**_parlor, Carter villa, London;_ **

Legacy held a meeting. They had important things to discuss.

"We learned from Anne that Henry raped her twenty-four years ago." Peggy began.

"Anne got pregnant from the rape and Xander helped her run away." Skye added.

"That was disgusting." Trip recalled.

"Her son, Nikolai found out the circumstances of his birth and disappeared over five years ago. He hasn't been seen ever since." Peggy finished.

"He's Karma?" Pietro questioned.

"Yes, we don't know his alias." came the reply.

"Then we need to get back to the list and go through them." Sam said.

* * *

**_Becca's room, Carter villa;_ **

Kyle and Becca face timed. Becca had some good news for Kyle.

"We just need the current alias Karma is using." she was saying.

"I hope we get him soon." she finished. Kyle was relieved,

"That means that you can come home soon." he declared.

"Yeah. I'm excited." Becca replied happily. They blew kisses to each other.

* * *

That evening, Legacy went to a food truck and dining room for dinner. They sat down to enjoy gyoza dumplings, burritos, mac n' cheese, burgers, pizza, and quesadillas. They had water or soda. They ate doughnuts or ice cream for dessert. They enjoyed their time together.

"We are this close to finishing." Peggy declared, raising her glass for a toast. They toasted and drank to that.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

A hour later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled close. Bucky and Becca had been filled in on the developments.

"Nikolai is still out there and I'm scared for him honestly," Bucky was saying.

"He's been traumatized by the circumstances surrounding his birth." Steve responded.

"I don't want him to harm innocents." Bucky spoke sadly. There was a fine line between justice and revenge.

"He's been extremely careful." Steve reassured.

"I just want him safe." Bucky sighed. They kissed and smiled.


	16. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case gets a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. RCZ will be updated next.

**_'Murder's out of tune, And sweet revenge grows harsh.' William Shakespeare's Othello_ **

**_Sept 30;_ **

Two days had passed since Jane Rockford's body was found. They looked into Niko's alias some more.

"We still have Hobard, Rupert, Ash, Balthazar, and Victor to check out." Trip was saying.

"They are all interns for major corporations and governmental bodies. It would be difficult to kill around that schedule." Bobbi commented.

"Wait, what about time management?" Wanda piped up.

"Right! We can check schedules." Skye smiled.

"I'll make the calls." Sam said.

**_Barnes house;_ **

Tomsin and Tina held a gathering at their house. Mary, her husband William Stanton and their children came as did Xander, Elena, and their remaining children; 17 years old Maya, 10 years old Mikhail, and 5 years old Tiana. Bucky, Steve, and Becca were in attendance.

They were happy to see each other. Elena was easily welcomed back into the family.

"This is Maya, Tiana, and Mikhail. We call him Misha." Elena smiled. They exchanged hellos. They were wrapped in their family's arms in greeting.

* * *

**_Hyde Park, Kensington;_ **

Charles Bradbury went out to meet Frank Bryson. The two men were tense with fear and terror. They had pieced all the murders together and knew that they could be next. The fearful men were unaware that Karma watched them from the shadows. His hands clenched as he sneered.

'I need to use Plan B then.' he thought as he took out a blowpipe. After putting darts in it, he blew on the pipe, knocking the men out. The men fell onto the grass, Karma came out and dragged them away to his car. He smirked as he shut the trunk of his car.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Carter villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve got away for some alone time. They cuddled, before Steve leaned in for a warm kiss. They deepened the kiss and rolled around.

Bucky pulled down his pants and helped Steve out of his. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They stripped down until they were completely nude.

Bucky bent over his lover and knelt behind him. He kissed Steve's thighs as he grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped him.

Steve enjoyed the attention and whimpered. When he was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Then Bucky pushed into Steve and kissed down his neck. The pace was slow and steady. Bucky took his time with him. Steve clung to the sheets as he was driven out of his mind. Twenty minutes passed before Steve whimpered,

"Baby, I'm almost there," he said. Bucky stroked Steve until he came. Bucky then came inside of Steve. Steve grinned as he kissed Bucky.

"Perfect." then they settled down to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Legacy had some free time. They relaxed by watching movies. They were having fun but it ended there when their phones went off all of sudden. They exchanged confused glances as they took a look.

"Charlie Bradbury and Frank Bryson are missing!" Wanda exclaimed.

"That's it! They have to be Charles Brandon and Francis Bryan!" Skye shouted.

"Let's get back in the field." Peggy said.

* * *

**_a vague location_ _in London;  
_ **

Frank had been chained to the walls somewhere in a dungeon. Charlie was also shackled and unable to escape despite his numerous attempts. 

Frank was bleeding heavily from various stab cuts all over his body. Blood gushed from his groin where he had been castrated. The former assassin groaned in agony. His screams was too much for his weakened body.

"Payback is a bitch." Karma smirked.

"You will all pay for your sins." he promised darkly.


	17. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Frank are still left at Karma's non existent mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 should be posted tmw. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I'm terrible at action scenes.  
> A word of warning, I will be switching between Niko and his current alias. But it is because everyone else but Legacy knows him by his current alias.

**_'Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere.' Martin Luther King Jr_ **

**_Carter villa, Sept 30, 2017;_ **

Legacy was in a total panic. They had two men missing and no leads at all! Time was running out. So they rechecked all alibis.

"We can safely cross off Hobard and Balthazar." Bobbi was saying.

"So we only have three suspects to check out." Sam said.

"Yeah, let's get going." Trip agreed. They grabbed their gear and guns before leaving.

* * *

**_abandoned warehouse, outside of London;  
_ **

Frank and Charlie were in trouble. Frank was softly groaning, and Charlie kept panicking. Karma smirked at them maliciously, he was greatly enjoying their discomfort and horror. After all of this time, he finally had them where he wanted,

"Don't you remember me?" Ash taunted. The men recognized the young intern.

"Ash, why are you doing this?" Frank rasped.

"You know what you did. You know my mother well. Her name is Anne. Anne Boleyn." Ash retorted. Their eyes went wide in shock and dawning horror.

"She never had a son!" Frank was shocked.

"No thanks to you all. Now I'm getting my sweet revenge. Henry **paid** for killing us." Ash retorted as he glared at Frank then he switched his venomous glare to Charlie.

"Now, get ready, Charlie. You're next." he vowed. He darkly chuckled in the man's face before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Legacy was tracking suspects when Maya arrived. She looked so sad. The group was confused.

"What's wrong?" Pietro wanted to know.

"I have answers on Niko." came the sad reply.

"What do you know?" Wanda wanted to know.

"My name is Elizabeth Tudor, well it used to be." Maya admitted.

"Elizabeth?! The plot thickens again!" Pietro exclaimed.

"My name is Maya Sokolav now. I like this life significantly better. Mama is alive and I have a dad that is a major improvement." Maya responded.

"I don't blame you." Skye declared.

"Wait, Niko is your brother?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yes, it's a long story. But I will help you find Niko and end this thing." Maya promised.

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

Frank was slowly dying. His pulse slowed to a crawl. His eyes closed at last and his tense body slowly calmed. Charlie gasped,

"No, no, no! You can't be gone." he wept.

"Now, Charlie boy, you get your time in the spotlight." Niko declared.

"Scream if you want. No one will hear." he smirked.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Legacy arrived at the warehouse. They slowly approached the front doors. The investigators drew their guns and slowly made their way inside. All of sudden, they heard a scream from down the halls.


	18. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.

**_'Revenge proves its' own executioner.' John Ford_ **

**_warehouse outside London, Sept 30;_ **

Legacy was about to head down the hallway when the doors flew open and a group of people barged in. They were Eddie, Cecily, Maria, and Rhys Trevelyan. Hunter and Trina Stanton arrived moments later alongside Bucky, Steve, and Becca. Legacy was startled by their arrival.

"What are you here for?" Pietro demanded.

"We got a text from your number telling us to meet you." Rhys replied. They were all shocked and confused. All of sudden, the blood-curling screams started up again. They ran down the hallway and reached the door of the room. They put up their guns and stalked in.

* * *

The group entered and looked around. They spotted Frank's cooling corpse and Niko stabbing Charlie.

"Niko! Put away the knife!" Becca exclaimed. Niko spun around and looked them in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Bucky wanted to know.

"History is repeating." Niko snorted. Maya walked over to her brother.

"Baby brother, it's me. Please stop." Maya pleaded.

"Elizabeth?!" Niko was shocked. Maria and Eddie spun. Rhys's eyes widened.

"Wait, what is going on?" Skye wanted to know.

"Niko was my unborn brother. He died with Mother when she was executed." Maya revealed. Shocked and horrified silence fell.

"Henry was a monster!" Niko yelled.

"Nope, not surprised at all." Skye announced.

"That cannot be true!" Cecily protested.

"I saw the letter in his drawer from Mother. She wrote him, revealed her pregnancy and begged him to spare their lives." Maya retorted.

"I could never forgive him for killing our mother. And I never could bring myself to trust that my paternal relatives had my best interests at heart." she finished.

"That explains a lot." Hunter commented. He remembered quite a bit from his past life. Niko looked at his sister.

* * *

Moments passed as the siblings stared at each other. The group were shocked and horrified.

"What does he mean when he says 'repeating history'?" Trina wanted to know.

"He raped my mother and then I was born." Niko replied. He then turned to Charlie.

"I blame you for thinking that Mother cheated." he promptly declared.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean by that?!" Bobbi yelled.

"Someone had to tell him that lie. Now the truth is revealed. You can't lie and hide anymore." Niko stated. Then he took out a disk and put it into his laptop. He hit enter and smirked,

"Now, all of his dirty laundry is out. Watch his world crumble even through he's dead."

"Now I'm done here too. Goodbye dear sister," Niko smiled softly for once. He raised the knife and plunged it between the ribs. He managed to hit his heart. Maya screamed and caught her brother's body.

"No!"

* * *

A hour later, Legacy was consoling the siblings. Charlie had been carted away to the hospital and the ME got both Niko and Frank's bodies. Maya was still upset. Her face was tear stained.

"It's his fault! He always ruined us whether in this life or the past!" she screamed as she wept.

"I know." Rhys said as he and Eddie tried to calm her.

"I was alone and unprotected! He killed my mother and had me sent away! Any kin that could have protected me were either killed or banished. He had cousin Kitty killed because she dared to fall in love with someone else! He was always a bastard!" Maya vented. Maria stared at her in shock.

"I don't want to be a Tudor! I want to be a Boleyn." Maya finished.

"You are a Barnes now." Bucky corrected her.

"You aren't alone or unprotected. You are family." Steve reassured. They hugged her and let her cry her sorrow away.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"You're finally coming home!" Angie was saying. Peggy nodded,

"Yep. The case is now closed." she stated.

"I can't wait to hold you, baby." Angie smiled. Peggy smiled and replied,

"I love you, Ang. I will see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there. It's a matter of record that Anne was constantly pregnant from her marriage to her death. Even if Henry had lost interest in Anne, I doubt it would stop him from doing his martial duties. Certainly, age didn't stop him from marrying Kitty Howard and Catherine Parr. So it's very likely that Anne was pregnant when she was executed.


	19. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes family come to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted tmw.

**_'An eye for an eye will only make the world blind.' Mahatma Gandhi_ **

**_Oct 7, 2017;_ **

A week had passed since the murders had ended. Charlie was back home recovering. The Trevelyan clan had to deal with the fallout. Henry's secrets had been leaked, revealing a history of harassment, sadism, and all kinds of sex crimes including rape.

The family was hounded by reporters camped outside their home. They were all mortified and tried to shield the confused children. Maria, Eddie, and Rhys asked a lot of questions.

"Whom idea was it to put Anne on trial?" Rhys wanted to know. Henry Sr. and Lizzie shook their heads.

"We don't know." Henry answered.

"Henry accused her of cheating and incest." Charlie admitted.

"How could Niko blame you?" Eddie wanted to know. Maria spoke up,

"Elizabeth wants nothing to do with us." she announced.

"Why?" Maggie was shocked.

"It's a very long story." Mary sighed.

"I would love to hear about it." Rhys declared.

Meanwhile, George Barnes arrived in England with his family. They arrived at the family home not long after they touched down. The family hugged and smiled at each other before gathering in the den.

"Welcome everyone!" Tina greeted.

* * *

The next day, Legacy visited the London zoo. They had fun visiting all kinds of exhibits from lions to rainforest animals. There were sections such as Animal Adventure, Penguin Beach, Tiger Territory, Fruit Bat Forest, and Butterfly Paradise. They had tons of fun and took pictures. They brought memorabilia and snacks before leaving.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Steve, Kyle, Becca, Malachi, Emily, Scott, and Hope went out on a group date. They went out to a gastropub in the heart of London. After dinner, the couples attended a mystery play; 'Go Back for Murder.' They were snared by the story and concept. The mystery was too intriguing to ignore.

* * *

**_parlor, Carter villa;_ **

Legacy met with the Barnes and Trevelyan families. There was still a bit of tension in the room. The Trevelyans thanked Legacy for their work and giving them closure. Then they turned to the Barnes family.

"We are sorry for everything," Arthur apologized. The family was shocked by the apology. No one had expected it in the least. Maya softened and finally relented,

"Okay, I will give you all a chance." she then turned to the adults.

"The adults will have to work to gain my trust first." she declared.

"Do any of you know why some of the men were castrated?" Peggy wanted to know.

"I was molested by Thomas Seymour and I told Niko." Maya answered. Every one was angered and disgusted. They offered her comfort.

"Thompson's past was just as shady." Pietro added.

"Niko was furious with both Thomas Howard and Francis Bryan. So he took that fury out on them." Maya recalled.

"That's understandable." Sam had to admit. They changed topics and tried to find something nice to talk about.

* * *

**_Peggy's room, Carter villa;_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. Angie smiled the whole time, completely in love.

"How many days until I have you all to myself, Peggy?" Angie wanted to know.

"It shouldn't be long." Peggy replied.

"Any time away from you is a long time." Angie replied.

"You are such a sap." Peggy smiled.

"A sap for you." Angie responded. Peggy blew a sweet kiss and Angie caught it before holding it to her heart.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy without Bucky, Steve, and Becca return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.  
> By the way, part two for this series won't be out until nest year. Sorry to mystery lovers, but I have other fics I want to complete first.

**_'The end doesn't justify the means.'_ **

**_Avengers Initiative Headquarters, Brooklyn, New York, USA, North America, Oct 14, 2017;_ **

Nick and Phil had a meeting about the investigation. It was routine, but the circumstances surrounding the case was enough to investigate.

"All of the write-ups from each agent are similar. They recount the same events," Phil was saying.

"The London law enforcers have also corroborated all events." he finished.

"What about the Accords? Has it been drafted? Does you need more input?" Nick wanted to know. Coulson nodded,

"Yeah. They are skimming it hard. It won't be long until we vote."

"This will get rid of the red tape. Yes, Legacy and other teams have to follow the law, they must travel where they are needed." Nick declared.

"This also has an extradition law. Any county that signs the Accords has to extradite criminals involved in an investigation our teams handles." Phil mentioned. Nick grinned,

"This is perfect."

"Our teams now have jurisdiction anywhere they are called. If there is abuse of power, they will be removed from that case." Phil finished.

"We went through psychological tests. They have no sense of megalomania." Nick replied.

"Good. Call me when the vote is near." Phil responded.

* * *

**_Heathrow Airport, London, England, Europe;_ **

 Legacy said goodbye to Bucky, Steve, and Becca. They hugged and exchanged goodbyes. Then the team got on the plane.

Seven hours later, the plane arrived in Queens, They touched down and saw their loved ones rush the tarmac.

"Welcome home!" they chorused. They hugged and kissed their families. They were so happy to be back.

* * *

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie met halfway. They embraced.

"Welcome home, British!" Angie yelled before kissing her wife. Peggy smiled and laughed at her joy but returned it.

"It's good to be back, my dear." she declared.

* * *

**_Brooklyn;_ **

Legacy went out for New York style pizza. They ordered their pizza with Cokes, garlic rolls, salad, and extra sauce. They ate and caught up on the weeks they had missed together. They toasted to their merry meal and good times.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead, London;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve stayed at Bucky's grandparents' house. They were alone in their bedroom.

The men kissed and sighed, lips smiling. Then they took things a bit further and rolled around on the bed. They stood up and stripped out of their clothes before returning to the bed.

Bucky gripped Steve's hands against the pillow. He nipped at his neck and Steve chuckled around a moan. Bucky slicked his fingers and lifted one of his love's legs over his shoulder.

He pressed in his index finger and nipped across his collar bone. His middle finger followed and his tongue traced his lips. His ring finger joined and so did their lips.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pressed in. Steve wrapped his legs and arms around Bucky and released a low, sultry whine as Bucky pushed in.

Bucky took his time, kissing and caressing Steve as he thrust. A long eternity later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve. He stroked Steve to orgasm, and soon followed. As they came down from their highs, Steve sighed and kissed him once more.

"I love you, Bucky." he said.

"I love you too. Time to rest. I'm sure we will need to be up and dressed for dinner." Bucky laughed. He kissed Steve once more and they slept.

They had gained another family after a tough case. Despite the sorrow and pain, it had been well worth it.


End file.
